Flowers In The Clouds
by CartoonNickname
Summary: My entry for the CroMa week 2016 prompt: Flowers. pretty much just the two of them being mindless, pubescent teens. That's all I got.


( **Well, Happy CroMa week everyone, the prompt for this is flowers. Also, this follows the anime, as I haven't read the manga, enjoy.** )

* * *

Maka wasn't getting up. She outright refused to. She was completely happy right where she was. A large field of bright golden flowers. And she was lying on her back dead center. Arms and legs spread as if she was in the process of making a snow angel, or, flower angel in this case.

She didn't even remember why she was there in the first place, all she knew was that she woke up this morning, walked here, then laid down. That was about a hour and a half ago.

The laughing sun shined brightly with its maniacal grin as it slowly moved to the west, somewhat irritating Maka's eyes as she tried to see the shapes in the clouds.

"Dog." She deadpanned, pointing at the cloud as she imagined it barking loudly in delight.

"Mouse." She said again, pointing at said cloud as she heard squeaks in her head.

"Turkey." She spoke pointing at the shaped that her imagination choose to be a well cooked brown.

It was only then when she realized she was hungry. Hearing her stomach growl was only a confirmation. She still refused to get up though. Hunger was the least important thing on her mind right now. The number one priority right now was... well nothing. She wouldn't even go to sleep. She just lay down on the soft, squish-able flowers as she soaked up the suns rays with the rest.

She didn't even notice her pink haired friend walk up to her placing his feet right on the side of her head.

It was only when he leaned over, blocking the sunlight from her eyes and looking down at her with his usual mopey face when she pointed right at him and talked in her still deadpanned tone.

"Crona."

"Maka, what are you doing?" Came the immediate reply.

"Looking at the clouds." Was her response as she continued to stare at the sky.

"Why?"

"I feel like it." Maka claimed as she patted the patch of flowers next to her, motioning him to lie down next to her.

Crona hesitated for a moment, then finally lay down on the soft flowers next to her. Maka, meanwhile went back to staring at the clouds. "Bird" She said, pointing yet again.

"It looks more like a cloud to me." Crona cut in.

Maka turned her head to look at him in disbelief, a small frown shaped on her face.

Turning her head back, she tried to find another shape.

"Bear." She said again pointing at it.

"Cloud." Crona cut in again.

"Deer." Maka said getting a bit irritated.

"Cloud."

"Top Hat." Maka said a bit more ticked off, yet again pointing at it.

"I just see a cloud."

Maka pouted at the boy lying down on the flowers next to her.

"Well, what do you see there?" She asked as she looked back to the world above her and moved her finger to a large cloud that was in the form of a giant man walking through the blue sky.

"That's just another cloud." Crona deadpanned.

Maka yet again turned to him, then turned back trying to find something that would get a different answer from him. "Look, there's a train." She soon said pointing at a cloud that had a figure of a large steam train. Complete with smoke bellowing out of it.

"I just see another cloud." Crona said.

"You've never looked at clouds before have you?"

* * *

*Silence*

* * *

"No."

Maka sighed, pouting in disappointment. "OK then, I'll show you." She then darted her head and moved her vision, searching the sky for a decent cloud to help.

Eventually she found one that was in a simple circle, and directed him to it.

"Crona, look there, see how that cloud is round?" She stated trying to spark his mind.

"Yea."

"Well, since it's round, that makes it look like a circle, right?"

"Yea."

"Then it's a circle."

"But it's a cloud." Crona deadpanned.

"Yea, but its a cloud that looks like a circle" Maka cut in. "Use your imagination.

Crona stared at the sky with his usual mopey frown. Maka could only hope that what she said was processing through his mind. But before he could respond wither or not he did, she moved on to something a bit more complicated.

"And that there kind of looks like a scythe, right?"

"So, the clouds look like objects?" Crona questioned.

"Yea, exactly!" Maka proclaimed cheering up.

"So, that one there looks like a bird." Crona said meekly whilst pointing.

"Yep!" Came the reply from the blond, only becoming more and more enthusiastic as he pointed out different shapes.

"That's a moose."

"Yep!" Maka said pushing herself up to get a closer look at his face.

"There's a flower."

"Yea." Maka said inching closer.

"And that there is a dog." Crona said as a smile started to tug at his lips.

"Yep" She said as her head unknowingly covered his field of vision.

"And that's a..."

"A what? What is it?" Maka said inching her face closer in thought from each second that passed.

"I can't see it anymore." Crona said, a tad disappointed.

"Why, did it disappear?" Maka said as she looked at him, her head zooming closer and closer to his, still unnoticeable to her.

"No, your face is too close." Crona said meekly.

Maka only let out a simple 'hum?' only a split second later realized she was in his way. "Oh sorry." was all that she said in reply as she lay herself back down on the flowers and stared at the sky once again hoping that the cloud Crona was watching hadn't disappeared.

Unbeknownst to her though, was the fact that Crona's field of vision had turned to the girl beside him, for some reason (Oh who am I kidding you all know the reason.), whenever Crona was near the young girl he felt a flurry of emotions, like one that told him that he never wanted to stop spending time with her, one that said that he wanted to know more about her, and one that constantly said that he was safe when she was around. And after having those thoughts for about a week now, he was now laying down right next to her. And his emotions were louder than ever, and he had no idea how to deal with _any_ of it.

Then, suddenly, Maka turned her head to look at him, noticing that he hadn't been staring at the clouds. At the realization of him being caught, he tensed up, a little bit of colour rushing to his cheeks, and immediately turned his head back to the clouds.

Maka on the other hand just stared at the pink haired boy with a 'I see right through you' pout. She knew he was staring at her, the question was, why.

But thankfully for Crona, before she could try and figure out the answer, Maka had let out a loud, long yawn. Her eyes blinking with sleep as she stretched her hands to the sky and let them flop to the ground. Afterwards she rolled on her side, bending her knees and bringing her hands to under her head as she closed her eyes which faced the young boy who continued to look at the sky.

Maka's only problem was the fact that, while the flowers were soft and comfortable, the wind seemed intent on keeping her cold.

Without opening her eyes, she reached forward and grabbed Crona's arms with her hand, dragging herself across the flowerbed and right up to Crona. Not even considering how the boy felt about the current events, she rested her head on his shoulder and locked his arm with both of hers. And her legs doing the same to one of his. Finally getting that warmth she was after, the blond girl stared to let her soul flee to unconsciousness. Her breathing slowing to a faint, slow pace.

Crona kept looking at the clouds, trying to focus on the white bunny he saw in the clouds. But the fact that Maka was currently on the verge of falling asleep whilst hugging the side of his body only caused him to start shaking like he was standing in the middle of a blizzard. His nerves shot and teeth chattering.

And it wasn't helping Maka much with her intent on falling asleep. So she intervened by drawing up one of her hands (holding a small book she always had on her), and hit it down on his head. Not hard, but. Not exactly soft either.

Thankfully it was enough to make Crona stop shaking and Maka placed her hand back around his arm and let sleep take hold of her.

And Crona only lay there. The hit causing him to be slightly knocked out. Causing sleep to start to take him too.

The last thing he felt was the soft heartbeat of the girl who was currently fast asleep and holding his arm.

The last thing he heard was the chirping of birds in the distance being mixed with the wind.

The last thing he saw was a white cloud in the shape of something he instantly recognized. Saying it in the same dead tone voice that Maka had used.

"Square."

* * *

( **Well, thanks for reading. You can review it if you want. They always help. Till next time, see ya.** )


End file.
